User talk:Diakujia
Welcome Hi! I'm Jack, My family is surrounded by paranormal entities, Mostly They just bother my father but I have had a few myself, Including a 2 legged hooved humanoid anteater looking creature in a forest thats not even 5 miles large, and some kind of spirit that used to tip stuff over for no reason, Thoes are the only paranormal creatures in my life because my 3rd Eye is not very powerful, My father on the other hand, He has seen Ghosts, spirits, demons, a real life 2 head snake in the wild(I know it's not a cryptid) Giant alligator Gar, He has even seen a life size ghostly Chinese dragon in the sky, In the middle of Iowa, You probably are wondering mostly about the demon and the dragon, Well see the Demon is a strang Dog, with black fur, the size of a buffalo, with humans hands, the black fur just stops at the hands, normal human hands on a big werewolf like demon body, You see, My father summond it by accident by punching into the wall of his bed room while he was super angery, his blood smeared on the wall, That and his insane amount of rage summoned the demon, and that demon was self aware, It know It was a demon, it know it was supernatural, it knew it could live forever, I knew that it has it's own legends around the world. The dragon, My dad was a kid of about 11 when one day while he was skate boarding he saw in the sky, a cloud, But it was in the perfect shape of a dragon, claws, horns, whiskers, even scails, alittle too correct to a chinese dragon then a cloud should be able to get, then the cloud moved like it was slightly slithering through the sky, then it opened it's eyes, My dad could see his own reflection in the dragons eyes. So I think that chinese dragons where not just made up, but actually real creatures, not just in asia but all around the world, because remember he saw this chinese dragon in the middle of the Us. #'Rectitude '- Act in cryptid wiki's best interest. This includes blocking vandals, correcting gramar and improving article quality. However, this is cryptid wiki, and you are not permitted a alter an article in any way that undermines the credibility of cryptids. Cryptids here have a real until proven false policy, so treat a cryptid as if it is real until it has been proven false. You can use speculative science to state, "Well, if this is real, then this science would explain its possible existence..." #'Courage '- Stand up the wiki and cryptozoology regardless of what others might think. Regard the possibility of what might be instead of doubting what is not (specualtive science). #'Mercy' #'Politeness' #'Sincerity ' #'Honor - '''Every action you take when attacking reflects your honor one way or another. The honor does not necessary show the strongest or even the smartest user. It simply shows how you fight your conflicts. #'Loyalty''' #'Self-Control - '''Remember to not delete any pages or make any major edits without asking me first. Have restraint and do not delete any pages without asking others. ''Australopithecusman (talk) 17:50, April 18, 2015 (UTC)' Hello! Hello! Spooky (talk) 15:50, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Comment Customization Diakujia, I just learned how to give my comments colour and how to give my self a cryptid name at the bottom would ou like me to do it for you? Just provide we with the Name of the cryptid, the colour for around the cryptid name, and the colour of the comment itself. Spooky (talk) 12:25, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Reminder So just put the information I asked for and I'll give you the special comment customizations. Spooky (talk) 21:44, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Here if the red isn't the one you want you can choose from here. Friend Request Jack would you like to be my friend? If you accept your name will be posted on my Profile . Spooky (talk) 00:57, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Ok! I'll give you hugs aswell!Spooky (talk) 12:34, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Pictures for Youtube Documentary Hi diakujia. I've been working on the youtube videos and remembered that you said you should make some drawing for the series. Well, I found this guy who makes realistic scuptures in scientific test-tube jars. Since he does custom scuptures, I thought I could take your drawing and have them turned into these scienctific specimens for the videos. I also will be showing your drawings before that. You are a fantastic artist. Too get to you right away, finnaly made a list of all possible episodes. There are slightly over sixty episodes, which means that you would have to make over sixty drawings. That sounds like a lot, and it is, but it is a very short amount of episodes for a youtube series, especially one on cryptids. I don't expect you to complete all of them soon, I am just letting you know ahead of time. The scuptor we take about 4 weeks, so I will need all the drawings completed in a month or two months at latest. You already have made several cryptid drawings, so you might have some already drawn not have to make the full sixty. You probably have many done already, so you can just do the cryptids that you haven't done. Some of the cryptids have detailed descriptions. This is because they look different than how they are typically depicted. I am trying to get a local paleontologist to do some speculative stuff (about an hour of his time and a minute for each cryptid) so those cryptids have scientific explantions that make them look different than how most people would draw them. For example, the dogman isn't a werewolf but a species of ustelids, closely realted to martens and wolverines, which can stand on their hind legs. There are also some paranormal demons and spirits which don't have these explanations. Sorry for throwing this all at you at once. I don't expect you to get it all done immediately, I just threw it all out there to give you as much time as you need. I have been working on this list for a week instead of doing my film school work, might not be able to respond since I have a lot of catching up to do for school . Sincerly, Australopithecusman (talk) 02:06, March 4, 2016 (UTC) I've put the list below.